A Toi 2nde version
by Lasgalenya Greenleaves
Summary: Première version de "A Toi", du même style que l'autre OS. Slash SSHP


Moi Lenya, Vous lecteurs, Nous lire bôcoup yaoi! lollll!

Pour ceux qui auront pas compris, c'est une fanfic de pure romance yaoi, enfin, une fanfic, un one-shot poétique quoi...

Amédé, flegmatique : Pour ceux qui n'auront pas compris les élucubrations de cette chère Lenya _:regard de la mort qui tue à l'arrière du cerveau:_ Elle vous dit simplement, si vous n'êtes pas tentés par une l'histoire d'une romance homosexuelle, vous passez votre chemin!_ :sourire ultra-bright:_

Lenya, levant les yeux au ciel : Le couple, c'est un Sevy/Ryry, je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai beau adoré les Ryry/Sevy, j'arrive pas à me faire une idée d'un couple yaoi où Ryry serait Seme _:devient écarlate:_.

* * *

_Dans tes yeux meurtris au feu de bois_

_Brillent les cendres de ma joie_

Je te regarde t'éveiller lentement, ouvrant tes yeux obsidiens et encore endormis. Tu te tournes vers moi et m'offres le plus beau des cadeaux et malheureusement si rare, un sourire aimant sur tes lèvres si pâles. Tes cheveux si sombres formant une belle auréole sur ton oreiller et ta peau si pâle et douce me donnent envie de me replonger dans le lit pour en embrasser chaque recoin.

_Tu es là où je suis_

_Tu dors auprès de mes rêves_

Parfois j'ai peur de me réveiller et de voir que ces derniers mois étaient un rêve et que je te recroiserais dans les couloirs à me jeter des regards méchants et à me lancer des répliques mordantes.

_Effaçant mes doutes et mes soucis,_

_Tu signes de mes colères les trêves._

Je me rappelle tout d'abord les premiers temps, l'étrange pacte passé ensemble, nous nous "entraidions" quant à nos problèmes purement hormonaux, sans pour autant nous apprécier, au contraire, nous ne nous en détestions que plus, redoublant encore plus d'hargne à chacune de nos rencontres, multipliant les coups bas, aussi bien toi que moi.

_Parce que tu es toi_

_Parce que tu es moi..._

_Mes mots d'amour piétinent,_

_Devant la porte de ton silence_

Il m'a fallut un moment avant de comprendre la profondeur de mes sentiments pour toi, je me rappelle encore les nuits blanches passées à tenter de te chasser de mes pensées. Tu m'obsédais, encore et toujours, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à penser que c'était plus que nos folles parties de galipettes qui me faisaient réagir ainsi. Puis j'ai finit par m'y résoudre, j'étais amoureux, amoureux d'un homme qui m'avait haït dès qu'il m'eut vu. Mais ça faisait mal. Mal pour chaque regard méchant que tu me lançais. Mal pour toutes tes remarques mordantes. Mal pour ton indifférence à mon propos.

_Et seule la clef de ma patience,_

_Fait s'ouvrir ta bouche mutine_

Et puis il y a eu cette nuit, cette fameuse nuit. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir et j'ai arpenté les couloirs, comme une âme en peine, ce que j'étais un peu en fait. Mes pas me menèrent d'ailleurs dans les couloirs des cachots, ce dont je me suis rendu compte trop tard. Car alors je te suis pratiquement rentré dedans. Comme d'habitude, tu as immédiatement pris la mouche et a commencé à m'engueuler de vive voix. Mais cette fois-ci, j'étais à bout et j'ai craqué et j'ai aussi commencé à crier et à pleurer, t'injuriant, m'injuriant moi-même pour aimer un rustre comme toi et j'ai tout déballé, mon amour et mon désir envers toi. Tu m'as amené à toi et m'a serré dans tes bras alors que je me débattais, contre toi et contre mes sentiments pour toi. J'ai continué à te crier dessus, sans m'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que tu réussisse à me clouer le bec en m'embrassant, c'était un baiser brûlant et féroce auquel je répondis avec vigueur. Je me suis bientôt retrouvé plaqué contre le mur alors que tu embrassais chaque parcelle découverte de ma peau, me faisant hâleter de plaisir, me faisant oublier que quelques instants auparavant nous nous insultions, me faisant oublier ma douleur. C'est dans un brouillard de désir affolant que je me souviens lorsque tu m'as traîné jusqu'à tes appartements, jusqu'à ton lit, continuant de m'embrasser comme si ta vie ou la mienne en dépendait. Puis à nouveau dans l'intimité de tes draps, tu m'as fit atteindre des sommets de jouissance, te fondant en moi tout en me murmurant les paroles que tant j'espérais. Et enfin dans un dernier spasme, tu l'as crié bien fort, avant de m'embrasser de nouveau avec force.

_Parce que tu es toi_

_Parce que tu es moi..._

_Un jour peut-être t'offrirai-je_

_Ces perles de pluie dont parle le poète_

Je me rappelle mon réveil le lendemain, dans la Tour de Gryffondor, j'ai alors pensé que tout n'avait été qu'un beau rêve inventé par mon cerveau embrumé par le manque de sommeil et le désir, même si au plus profond de moi-même, je savais que tout était réel. Et j'ai encore pleuré, pendant deux jours entiers, je ne sortait même plus de la chambre, ne parlant plus à mes amis ni à personne d'autre, sans manger. Puis finalement, j'en ai eut assez, assez de vivre dans un rêve qui ne faisait que me rappeller la cruelle réalité et j'ai pris le couteau que m'avait offert Sirius, je me suis enfermé dans les douches et me suis ouvert les veines. Pourtant, les autres garçons ont réussis à me trouver à temps et m'ont sauvé avant que je ne perde trop de sang.

Il avait alors parut clair à tous que j'avais un problème, mais personne ne connaissait sa véritable nature, sauf peut-être Dumbledore.

Je suis resté pendant 1 mois à l'Infirmerie et je ne sais par quel miracle -plutôt l'intervention d'un certain directeur de ma connaissance- tu es venu toi-même jusqu'au dortoir et a commencé à me parler. Tout d'abord tu a commencé par m'insulter pour n'être qu'un "sale petit imbécile qui se laisse mourir pour rien" ce qui n'a réussi qu'à me faire regretter l'échec de ma tentative de suicide et amené des larmes à mes yeux que je ne réussi pas à refouler. Puis soudain tu t'es laissé tombé près de moi et tu m'as pris une nouvelle fois dans tes bras en murmurant que tu ne pourrais supporter ma mort. Je n'ai d'abord rien compris et finalement, je n'en ai pleuré que plus même si cette fois-ci c'était des larmes de joies que tu partageais également.Tu as continué à me bercer, me murmurant de douces paroles, me demandant pardon, me disant combien tu m'aimais et combien tu étais inquiet pour moi, que tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour que j'aille mieux, que tu n'étais qu'un pauvre idiot sadique qui ne méritait pas mon amour d'autant plus que tu aurais pu être mon père à ton âge. Mais plus que quelqu'un d'autre justement, tu méritais mon amour, toi qui sous tes airs de méchant ex-Mangemort, en avait fait tant pour la protection des élèves de Poudlard et la mienne, sans jamais rien demandé en retour. Toi que j'aimais plus que moi-même et pour qui moi aussi j'aurais tout fais, j'aurais tout donné.

_Incantations, prières et sortilèges._

_Ce sera la vie, l'amour et la fête_

Faire comprendre notre relation au reste de l'école fut dur, d'autant plus que tu étais professeur et moi encore un simple élève, toi le maître des potions sadique et sombre, moi le Gamin-Qui-A-Survécu, mais la pillule a fini par passer, difficilement pour les groupies de mon "fan-club" que tu regardais et regarde toujours d'un air jaloux et méchant que j'adore, mais elle a fini par passer. Bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas parfait et continuons de nous disputer pour un oui ou pour un non, continuant nos concours d'insultes bien que plus amicalement. Bien sûr, nous devrons sûrement surmonter bien des épreuves avant d'enfin pouvoir vivre normalement, mais nous le ferons, confiant l'un envers l'autre.

_Parce que tu es toi_

_Parce que tu es moi..._

* * *

_**A Toi**_

_Dans tes yeux meurtris au feu de bois_

_Brillent les cendres de ta joie_

_Tu es là où je suis_

_Tu dors auprès de mes rêves_

_Effaçant mes doutes et mes soucis_

_Tu signes de mes colères les trêves_

_Parce que tu es toi_

_Parce que tu es moi..._

_Mes mots d'amour piétinent,_

_Devant la porte de ton silence_

_Seule la clef de ma patience,_

_Fait s'ouvrir ta bouche mutine_

_Parce que tu es toi_

_Parce que tu es moi..._

_Un jour peut-être t'offrirai-je_

_Ces perles de pluies dont parle le poète_

_Incantations, prières et sortilèges._

_Ce sera la vie, l'amour et la fête_

_Parce que tu es toi_

_Parce que tu es moi..._

A Toi", de Albaouch Nérine...

* * *

Vous ne trouverez, je pense, rien sur ce poète mis à part sur fiction press à propos d'un certain "Ashbeys" puisque ce sont deux pseudos de mon père. Car ce poème que j'adore de tout mon coeur est un de ceux de mon père que j'espère honorer en mettant certains ici et plusieurs autres sur fiction press.

Lenya, fière comme un paon : Mon premier one-shot de romance yaoi! Yessss!_ : sautille partout en dansant :_

Amédé, las : Qu'est-ce que ce sera au premier yuri!

Lenya, une petite ampoule au dessus de la tête : ... MAIS OUIIII!

Amédé : Oh merde! J'aurais encore du la fermer ma grande gueule! TT.

Dawel, marmonnant dans son coin : _: zieute les deux zigotos:soupir:_ Pffff... Elle ose parler de romance et tout le tra la la alors que sa romance à elle ressemble plus à une histoire drôle! T.T  
Lenya, rouge : ME.EUH! MEME PAS VRAI D'ABORD.EUH:P

Amédé, relisant : Hm... Si je peux me permettre un petit commentaire... je comprends rien du tout...

Lenya, une veine qui palpite sur la tempe : 'MEDY! JE VAIS TE TUER!

Amédé, complètement relax : Tu peux pas, tu te tuerais toute seule! _:sourire de winner:_


End file.
